


Indelicate.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: D.Gray-man kinkmeme answers [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Eliade used to wear things much more risque than this.





	

Eliade used to wear things much more risque than this: most of her clothes made Alistair blush, wondering if every woman in the continent wore their legs bare, flimsy clothing hugging their hips and torn stockings upon their legs.

Miranda wears either her uniform or modest dresses with gloves upon her hands (he has seen the scars upon her hands, even though she had waved his concerns away). For some reason, the fact that Miranda's legs have been always covered - even with the way the uniform's leather clings to her - it makes him blush much more as he moves his hand over her calf, the stocking soft under his palm, Miranda's eyes wide and focused on him, barely breathing even as she keeps her skirts up for him as he kneels.

Still, Alistair keeps on touching her legs, eyes locked with hers. He only hears the rush of his blood through his body, his penis hard in his trousers and he gasps when his gloveless fingers stop touching the silk of the stockings, touching the much softer and much more real warmth of Miranda's inner thighs, his knuckles even brushing her underthings.

And then Miranda is kneeling on the floor too - and Alistair can't stop himself from thinking about Eliade just once, thinking that she'd just laugh against his lips, perhaps, never doing more and then he never knew why but now he does and it still hurts - and then Miranda is wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him, straddling his lap and pressing tight against him, rocking against his clothed erection.

Crowley holds her tight and kisses her back, and thinks of no-one else, just on the way Miranda's thighs tighten around his legs.


End file.
